dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Grelle
|birthplace = Clifton, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Joanna Grelle (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Scriptwriter |first_appearance = Wedding Peach |areas_active = Austin Houston Dallas |active = 2004-present |status = Active }}Joshua Grelle (born November 2, 1985 in Clifton, Texas) is an American voice actor whose done work for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment, OkraTron 5000, Seraphim Digital and Sentai Filmworks. He's married to costume designer Joanna Grelle. He's known for voicing Akihisa Yoshii in Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts, Kenichi Shirahama in Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Komatsu in Toriko, Armin Arlert in Attack on Titan, Issei Hyodo in High School DxD: BorN, Mao Sadou/Satan in The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, Shido Itsuka in Date A Live, Yuri Katsuki in Yuri!!! on Ice, and Kyohei Takano in The Wallflower. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Announcer (ep. 27), Head Henchman (eps. 32-33),, Demon 5 Keyboards (ep. 41), Galactor Commander (ep. 45), G-6 (ep. 60), Rufus (ep. 71), Chivo (ep. 78), Porkmeyer (ep. 89), Future Jinpei (ep. 100), Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Demon Spectator (ep. 49) (Blu-Ray Remaster) *''Wedding Peach'' (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Kōtaro Takamiya (Redub) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Reeden (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Itsuki Takeuchi (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Blamenco, Captain (ep. 18), Chiqicheetah, Surume, Wanze, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Air'' (2005) - Guard (ep. 8), Monk Soldier D (ep. 8), Pursuer (ep. 8) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Chaos, Additional Voices *''009-1'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Kenichi Shirahama *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Jeba, Sage B, Teacher (ep. 1), Elder (ep. 6), Rebel B (eps. 9-10), Rebel (ep. 11), Elder (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Clannad'' (2007-2008) - Student (ep. 14), Judo Club Member (ep. 15), Basketball Club Member (ep. 16), Punk (ep. 17), Baseball Team Captain (ep. 18), Guy at Store (ep. 23), Junior (ep. 24) *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Makoto Ōgami *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Edward V (ep. 16), Thomas (ep. 17) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Ox Ford *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Blacksnake, Hughes, Bosco Slave Trader (ep. 1), Krov (ep. 2), Twin A (ep. 4), Oshibana Citizen (eps. 6-7), Phantom Lord Wizard (ep. 27), Audience Member (ep. 30), Dude (ep. 31), Cait Shelter Wizard (eps. 63 & 68), Magnolia Citizen (ep. 76), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Kubota, Additional Voices *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Abrams (ep. 8B) *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Kuranosuke Koibuchi *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Yukiteru Amano *''Gosick'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''Rio: Rainbow Gate!'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Komatsu *''Another'' (2012) - Tomohiko Kazami, Additional Voices *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Kotetsu, Mamori (ep. 18) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Lieutenant Oscar *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Takahashi, Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Armin Arlert, Narrator *''Diabolik Lovers'' (2013) - Subaru Sakamaki *''Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'' (2013) - Aiichirō Nitori *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Trick *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Idasa, Ikose, Preliminary Referee (ep. 106), Additional Voices *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Yamada *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Armin Arlert *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Grand Minister, Movie Goer (ep. 71), Elder Robber (ep. 73), Reporter (ep. 74), Cop (ep. 75), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Shapur *''Drifters'' (2016) - Shimazu Toyohisa *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Miyoshi *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Fumikage Tokoyami, Dark Shadow, Additional Voices *''Orange'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Cartaphilo *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - William Vangeance *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Touya Mochizuki *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Yuta Sakurai/Harth *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Male Tanya (ep. 2) *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Code 090 *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''7SEEDS'' (2019) - Mark Ibaraki (ep. 7), Punk (ep. 11) *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Kinro *''The Quintessential Quintuplets'' (2019) - Futaro Uesugi OVAs & Specials *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Blamenco Anime Films *''One Piece: Strong World'' (2009) - Billy *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Haka (ep. 2) *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Nicky *''Starship Troopers: Invasion'' (2012) - Chow *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Jiromaru *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Porky *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Fumikage Tokoyami Writer *Fairy Tail *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders External Links *Josh Grelle at the Internet Movie Database *Josh Grelle at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Austin-Based Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Monster Island Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios